old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Pokémon Gelbe Edition
Datei:pkmngbTheme.ogg Pokémon Gelbe Edition ist ein Videospiel von Game Freak, und wurde am 12.9.1998 erstmals herausgegeben. Es ist das zweite Spiel der Reihe, seine Vorgänger sind Pokémon Rote Edition und Pokémon Blaue Edition und seine Nachfolger sind Pokémon Goldene Edition und Pokémon Silberne Edition. Das Spiel wurde bis heute ca. 14,64 Millionen-mal verkauft. Im Spiel geht es darum, dass man den Pokémon-Champion von Kanto schlägt, die Pläne Team Rockets vereitelt und den Pokédex vervollständigt. Geschichte Am Anfang wird der Spieler von Professor Eich begrüßt. Er stellt sich als Pokémon-Professor vor und erklärt, dass die Welt von Wesen namens Pokémon bewohnt wird, welche von Menschen als Haustiere gehalten werden oder zum Kämpfen trainiert werden. Eich hat sein Hobby zum Beruf gemacht und studiert die Pokémon. Danach fragt Eich nach dem Namen des Helden und daraufhin nach dem Namen seines Enkels Blau, welcher der Rivale des Helden wird. Nun erwartet dem Helden Rot sein Abenteuer. Der Anfang Nachdem Rot mit seinem Super Nintendo gespielt hat geht er raus in seine Heimatstadt Alabastia, wo er ins hohe Gras steigt. Professor Eich taucht sofort auf und sagt, dass Rot da nicht hindarf, da es aufgrund wilder Pokémon zu gefährlich ist. Eich wird plötzlich von einem Pikachu angegriffen und fängt es. Rot braucht eigene Pokémon zum Schutz, weswegen er mit Eich mitgehen soll. In seinem Labor wartet bereits Blau. Er ist ungeduldig und Eich meint, dass Blau zu früh dran ist. Rot darf nun den Pokéball vom Tisch nehmen und bekommt somit sein erstes Pokémon. Blau ist aber zu ungeduldig und nimmt Rot sein Pokémon weg. Blau möchte das Pokémon behalten und Eich gibt Rot deswegen ein anderes. Eich gibt Rot nun das ungezähmte Pikachu, welches er zuvor gefangen hat und Rot will gehen, doch zuvor möchte Blau sein neues Evoli mit Rot testen. Nachdem Blau verloren hat will er nun sein Pokémon durch Training stärker machen und verabschiedet sich. Plötzlich kommt Pikachu aus seinem Pokéball, da es ihn nicht mag und muss Rot fortan so begleiten. Rot kann mit Pikachu reden, um zu erfahren, ob es ihn mag. Eich bittet Rot nun darum ein Päckchen in Vertainia City beim Supermarkt abzuholen. Rot geht nun über Route 1 nach Vertania City und holt dort das Paket. Danach bringt Rot es zu Eich und dieser sieht sich zuerst Rots Pikachu an. Dieses fühlt sich wohl und Eich öffnet sein Paket, in dem ein Spezial-Pokéball ist. Eich will Rot nun um einen Gefallen bitten und plötzlich taucht Blau auf. Er zeigt stolz sein trainiertes Evoli her und Eich erklärt, dass er eine große Aufgabe für Rot und Blau hat. Am Tisch liegen 2 Pokédex, welche Daten von gesehenen bzw. gefangenen Pokémon sammeln. Eich hat den Pokédex erfunden und übergibt die beiden Pokédex an Blau und Rot. Eichs Traum war es schon immer ein Lexikon über alle Pokémon zu besitzen, doch er ist nun schon zu alt und schafft das nicht mehr, weswegen er Rot und Blau darum bittet, seinen Traum zu erfüllen. Er besorgt sich nun von seiner Schwester eine Karte und sagt ihr, dass Rot keine bekommen soll, doch als Rot in Blaus Haus geht gibt seine Schwester gerne eine Karte her, da Rot etwas für Eich erledigen muss. Danach macht sich Rot auf, um durch ganz Kanto zu reisen und alle Arenaleiter zu besiegen, damit er gegen die Top 4 antreten darf. 1. Orden Rot geht zurück nach Vertania City, doch die Arena dort hat nicht geöffnet, da der Arenaleiter Giovanni abwesend ist. Deswegen geht Rot über Route 2 und durch den Vertania-Wald nach Marmoria City zur nächsten Arena. Dort trifft Rot auf den Arenaleiter Rocko, der sich auf Gesteins-Pokémon spezialisiert hat. Rot schafft es Rockos Kleinstein und sein Onix zu besiegen und als Anerkennung bekommt Rot nun den Felsorden. Dieser ist ein offizieller Orden der Pokémon-Liga und damit darf Rot nun überall die Attacke Blitz einsetzen, mit welcher er dunkle Höhlen erleuchten kann. Bevor Rot nun geht bekommt er noch die TM34 Geduld von Rocko geschenkt. Eine TM wird benutzt, um Pokémon neue Attacken beizubringen, doch eine TM kann nur einmal benutzt werden. Durch Geduld absorbiert das Pokémon den Schaden, den es bekommt und schlägt mit doppelter Kraft zurück. Rocko rät Rot nun dazu in die nächste Arena nach Azuria City zu gehen. 2. Orden Rot hört auf Rockos Rat und geht nach Azuria City. Er geht dafür zuerst über Route 3 zum Mondberg, wo er auf Team Rocket trifft, welche die Pokémon von Trainern stehlen. Sie wollen die Fossilien im Mondberg stehlen, diese Pokémon dann wiederbeleben und teuer weiterverkaufen. Rot schafft es aber rechtzeitig zu den Fossilien, welche aber von einem Streber bewacht werden. Rot besiegt den Streber und darf sich nun entweder das Helixfossil oder das Domfossil mitnehmen. Das andere nimmt der Streber mit und Rot will den Berg verlassen. Doch aufeinmal tauchen Jessie und James von Team Rocket auf und verlangen das Fossil. Rot besiegt sie aber und Jessie und James fliehen. Rot verlässt nun den Berg auf Route 4 und von dort aus kommt er nach Azuria City, wo er die Arena aufsucht. Dort trifft Rot auf die Arenaleiterin Misty, die der Meinung ist, dass jeder Trainer eine Strategie braucht, und ihre Strategie sind Wasser-Pokémon. Rot kann Misty's Sterndu und ihr Starmie besiegen und bekommt dadurch den Quellorden. Durch diesen gehorchen Rot nun Pokémon bis Level 30 und er darf die Attacke Zerschneider nun überall einsetzen. Durch Zerschneider können kleine Büsche und Bäume zerschnitten werden. Misty gibt Rot nun noch die TM11 Blubbstrahl und dieser verlässt damit die Arena. 3. Orden Danach geht Rot auf Route 24, wo er auf Blau trifft. Blau hat neue starke Pokémon gefangen und will durch einen Kampf herausfinden, was Rot gefangen hat. Nachdem Rot gewonnen hat sagt Blau, dass er Bill besucht hat. Dieser hat seine seltenen Pokémon hergezeigt und dadurch hat Blau eine Menge neuer Daten im Pokédex. Bill ist weltweit als Pokémaniac bekannt und hat das Pokémon-Lagersystem für den PC entwickelt. Danach geht Blau wieder. Rot kämpft sich nun über die Nugget-Brücke und bekommt am Ende, nachdem er alle 5 Trainer besiegt hat, einen Nugget geschenkt. Derjenige, der den Preis übergibt bietet Rot außerdem die Möglichkeit Team Rocket beizutreten, welche Pokémon für teuflische Zwecke missbrauchen. Rot lehnt ab und der Mann will durch einen Kampf überzeugen. Nachdem Rot gewonnen hat gibt das Team Rocket-Mitglied auf und sagt aber noch, dass Rot mit diesem Können leicht die rechte Hand vom Boss werden könnte. Rot geht nun weiter über Route 25 zu Bill's Haus. Dort findet er aber nur ein Pokémon, welches aber sprechen kann. Pikachu ist verwundert und verfolgt das Pokémon. Das Pokémon erklärt, dass es Bill ist und nur durch ein missglücktes Experiment so wurde. Er bittet um Rot's Hilfe und geht in einen Teleporter. Rot aktiviert vom PC aus nun das Zellteilungsprogramm und aus der anderen Teleportationskapsel kommt nun Bill als Mensch heraus. Pikachu ist schockiert Da Rot sich Bills Pokémon-Sammlung nicht ansehen will bekommt er zum Dank ein Bootsticket für die M.S. Anne in Orania City. Auf dem Schiff sind nur Trainer und Bill wurde auf eine Party eingeladen. Er mag keine Partys und deswegen soll Rot hingehen. Rot kehrt nun zurück nach Azuria City, wo ein Haus von Team Rocket ausgeraubt wurde. Sie stahlen die Attacke Schaufler und Rot geht durch das Loch in der Wand in den Hinterhof des Hauses. Dort trifft er ein Mitglied von Team Rocket, welches behauptet nur ein Passant zu sein. Rot besiegt den Schurken und bekommt so die TM28 Schaufler zurück. Rot will nun vom Hinterhof aus über Route 5 nach Saffronia City zur Arena, doch er wird nicht nach Saffronia City hineingelassen, da die Wache durstig ist, weswegen Rot durch einen Tunnel zur Route 6 reist, von wo aus er nach Orania City gelangt. Dort geht Rot auf die M.S. Anne, wo er wieder auf Blau trifft. Dieser wundert sich, dass Rot eingeladen wurde und fragt, wie weit er mit dem Pokédex ist. Blau hat bereits 40 Pokémon gefangen und gibt Rot Tipps, wie er mehr Pokémon fangen kann. Danach fordert Blau Rot zum Kampf heraus und Rot gewinnt. Blau meint, dass Rot seine Pokémon wenigstens stärkt. Blau hat gehört, dass der Captain die Attacke Zerschneider beherrscht, doch Blau hat den Captain nicht gefunden, sondern nur einen seekranken Mann. Rot geht zum seekranken Mann und reibt diesem über den Rücken. Der Mann fühlt sich nun viel besser und es stellt sich heraus, dass der Mann der Captain ist. Er würde gerne die Attacke Zerschneider vorführen, doch dafür ist ihm noch zu schlecht, weswegen er die VM hergibt, damit Rot seinen Pokémon selbst Zerschneider beibringen kann. Nachdem Rot nun die M.S. Anne verlässt legt das Schiff ab und fährt davon. Rot geht nun zur Arena, wo er auf den Arenaleiter Major Bob trifft. Major Bob meint, dass Rot keine Chance im Kampf hat und erzählt, dass er von seinen Elektro-Pokémon während der Pokémon-Feldzüge gerettet wurde. Sie haben seine Gegner paralysiert, was er nun auch mit Rot vor hat. Rot kann aber Major Bob's Voltobal, Pikachu und sein Raichu besiegen und bekommt deswegen den Donnerorden. Durch den Donnerorden wird die Initiative der Pokémon erhöht und Rot darf nun überall die Attacke Fliegen benutzen. Da Rot so besonders ist bekommt er auch noch die TM24 Donnerblitz, womit er auch diese Arena verlässt. 4. Orden Rot will nun über Route 11 nach Lavandia, von wo aus er zur nächsten Arena in Prismania City gelangen würde, doch am Ende von Route 11 versperrt ein schlafendes Relaxo den Weg, weswegen Rot zurück nach Azuria City muss. Zuerst geht er aber wieder nach Orania City und spricht dort mit dem Vorstand vom Pokémon-Fanklub. Dieser erzählt Rot eine Geschichte und als Entschädigung fürs Zuhören bekommt Rot einen Fahrrad-Coupon. Danach geht Rot zurück nach Azuria City und besorgt sich dort im Fahrradladen mithilfe des Coupons ein kostenloses Fahrrad. Von Azuria City aus gelangt er über Route 9 zur Route 10. Dort durchquert er den Felstunnel und gelangt so nach Lavandia. Dort geht Rot in den Pokémon-Turm, wo die toten Pokémon begraben werden. Rot trifft dort auf Blau, welcher sich wundert, dass Rot hier ist, obwohl seine Pokémon noch leben. Blau fordert Rot zum Kampf heraus und Rot gewinnt, weswegen Blau behauptet, dass er es Rot einfacher gemacht hätte. Blau fragt nun, wie Rot mit dem Pokédex vorankommt, da Blau gerade ein Tragosso gefangen hat, doch er konnte noch kein Knogga finden, weswegen es wohl keins hier gibt. Blau geht nun und Rot versucht auf die Spitze des Turmes zu kommen. Auf seinem Weg sieht Rot nur Geister und eine Treppe wird von einem Geist blockiert, weswegen Rot hier nicht hoch kann, die Trainer im TUrm sind außerdem besessen. Deswegen geht Rot nun wieder hinaus nach Lavandia und von dort aus geht er über Route 8 wieder in Richtung Saffronia City, doch auch über diese Route wird Rot nicht nach Saffronia City gelassen, da die Wache durstig ist, weswegen er über einen Tunnel zur Route 7 und, von dort aus, nach Prismania City geht. Dort besorgt Rot im Einkaufszentrum zuerst etwas zu Trinken, danach geht in eine Bar, wo Rot einen Münzkorb für die Rocket-Spielhalle bekommt, da der Mann, der den Münzkorb hergibt, durch Glücksspiel pleite wurde. Danach geht Rot in die Arena, wo nur Frauen zugelassen sind, weswegen der Ratgeber draußen steht. Dort trifft Rot auf die Arenaleiterin Erika. Sie driftet ab und beobachtet das schöne Wetter. Sie sagt daraufhin, dass sie die Kräfte der Natur liebt und deswegen Pflanzen-Pokémon einsetzt. Sie ist der Meinung, dass sie sowieso gewinnen wird, doch Rot besiegt Erikas Sarzenia, Tangela und ihr Giflor. Sie ist beeindruckt von Rots Stärke und übergibt ihm den Farborden. Damit gehorchen nun Pokémon bis Level 50 und Rot darf außerdem nun die Attacke Stärke außerhalb des Kampfes benutzen. Rot bekommt nun noch die TM21 Megasauger geschenkt. Nebenmissionen Pokédex Charaktere Helden Spielbare Helden *Rot Nicht-spielbare Helden *Samuel Eich *Blau Eich *Sarah Eich *Bill *Mr. Fuji Arenaleiter #Rocko #Misty #Major Bob #Erika #Koga #Sabrina #Pyro #Giovanni Top 4 #Lorelei #Bruno #Agathe #Siegfried Champion *Blau Eich Schurken *Giovanni *Jessie *James Pokémon Nicht in der Gelben Edition *Hornliu *Kokuna *Bibor *Rettan *Arbok *Raichu *Mauzi *Snobilikat *Smogon *Smogmog *Rossana *Elektek *Magmar Alabastia *Pikachu (Starter) *Karpador (Angel) *Goldini (Profiangel) *Quapsel (Profiangel) *Tentacha (Superangel) *Sterndu (Superangel) Route 1 *Taubsi *Rattfratz Vertania City *Karpador (Angel) *Goldini (Profiangel) *Quapsel (Profiangel/Superangel) Route 2 *Taubsi *Rattfratz *Nidoran♀ *Nidoran♂ *Pantimos (Tausch für Abra) Vertania-Wald *Raupy *Safcon *Taubsi *Tauboga Route 3 *Taubsi *Rattfratz *Habitak *Sandan *Menki Mondberg *Zubat *Kleinstein *Sandan *Piepi *Paras Route 4 *Rattfratz *Habitak *Sandan *Menki *Karpador (Kauf für 500Datei:Pokédollar.gif) Azuria City *Bisasam (Geschenk) *Karpador (Angel) *Quapsel (Profiangel) *Goldini (Profiangel/Superangel) *Enton (Superangel) *Krabby (Superangel) *Golking (Superangel) Route 24 *Glumanda (Geschenk) *Taubsi *Tauboga *Myrapla *Bluzuk *Knofensa *Golking (Superangel) *Quapsel (Profiangel) *Goldini (Profiangel/Superangel) *Karpador (Angel) Route 25 *Taubsi *Tauboga *Bluzuk *Knofensa *Myrapla *Karpador (Angel) *Quapsel (Profiangel) *Goldini (Profiangel) *Kingler (Superangel) *Krabby (Profiangel/Superangel) Easter Eggs Videos Trailer Kategorie:Pokémon-Spielereihe Kategorie:Nintendo Kategorie:Game Freak Kategorie:Game Boy Kategorie:Rollenspiel Kategorie:Game Boy Color Kategorie:1998 Kategorie:1999 Kategorie:2000 Kategorie:September Kategorie:Oktober Kategorie:Juni